


Biting

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Loss of Control, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, dicussion of what biting means in werewolf context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: A bonus fic written for Kinktober 2020 He can tell Scotty really wants to bite during sex.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 77





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is a bonus Kinktober fic for this this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I wrote more than the standard 31 so I'm uploading this and the other bonus fics on the same day as Number 31. Consider it a halloween treat if you like them and a trick if you don't.

Biting

Scott was sucking on his shoulder again in a way that made it clear what he really wanted to do but couldn’t. “Hey Scotty stop for a second,” he said and Scott obliged but looked confused since they had just been just about to fuck being nude in bed and all. 

“It something the matter Stiles?” Scott looked confused and slightly worried. Their relationship shift from best friends to this was still a bit new even though he could tell both of them had no regrets there was still fear there from Scott and given what happened to his last two relationships he could understand that.

“You get off on biting don’t you,” he asked and saw Scott freeze as he hit the nail on the hand. “I’ve seen your internet history?” He said as a weak joke referring to the porn Scott had browsed that tended to show a lot of biting.

“I guess it is the forbidden fruit angle,” Scott said after a moment. “And what are you doing going through my search history?” He ignored the question and leaned in and bit Scott hard on the shoulder. Scott let out a yelp as he pulled back. He could taste a tangy salty taste of blood. “That’s dangerous Stiles, according to Deaton my blood can change someone if they drink to much.” He had already known that it was why he’d broken the skin.

“I know that Scotty, That’s my way of saying it doesn’t have to be forbidden fruit,” he watched as Scott’s eyes widened. “I mean you’ve never offered outside of that time I thought I was dying but I’ve thought about it for a while ever since I found out about you truthfully.”

“I thought you didn’t want it, you’ve never asked either,” Scott said sounding conflicted. “I mean I figured if you wanted it you’d be begging me for it?” He could hear a bit of confusion in Scott’s tone given how many times he’d been around Alpha werewolves.

“Well, at first I was super jealous but you needed me and when Peter offered there was no way in hell I was joining his pack,” he said and saw Scott start and he realized Scott hadn’t known about the offer. “Anyway after that the only game in town was Derek and I wouldn’t even consider asking sour wolf to do it.” Scott smiled for a second and then the puzzled look was back. “And then everything happened with the nogitsune and after that I didn’t want it anymore.” He said thinking about those times were hard. “It was a long time before I even considered it again and then we got together and asking for the bite was the farthest thing on my mind cause of all the great sex.” He saw Scott smile and he reached out and fond Scott’s cock and began to massage it. “So let me repeat myself something I never ever do,” he lied blatantly. “If you want to bite me go for it, I want and I want it from you and only you.” He could feel Scott getting harder in his hand and his own cock responded. 

“I don’t know Stiles if something goes wrong,” Scott said so he squeezed Scott’s cock and he was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure. “Stiles this is serious if something goes wrong I don’t think I could live with myself.”

“Scott, people try to kill me once a month at least just for knowing you, let alone loving you,” He kept his eyes locked with Scott’s as he felt around for the bottle of lube. “I love being part of you pack, I love you and I want to really belong to it.” He popped the bottle open and began to slick up Scott’s cock. “So I want you to fuck me hard and fast and I want you to let go and bite me the moment the mood hits.”

“I don’t know if I can let go like that Stiles,” Scott said so he pushed Scott back onto his back and climbed up him straggling. “Stiles what are you doing?” He ignored Scott and guided his cock into him. 

“Then just lay back and let me show you how much I want you,” he said and began to ride Scott who grunted in satisfaction. He leaned forward and bit Scott again once again tasting blood. He could tell it really turned Scott on so he alternated leaning back really driving Scott’s dick into him and leaning forward to bite at Scott’s shoulders and chest. “Stiles if you keep that up I won’t be able to control myself,” Scott said and opened glowing red eyes followed by his hair growing. There was no mistaking he was being fucked by a werewolf now. He could tell Scott was embarrassed by the loss of control. “I’m sorry,” Scott said sitting up and burying his head in his chest clearly intending to hide until he could shift back.

“Why, I love you like this,” he said and felt Scott freeze. “I love you as the sexy guy in my bed, or as my best friend who knows me better than anyone, and I love the wild and powerful alpha you are now.” He said pulling Scott up to look at him. He leaned in and kissed him, “Face it Scott I just love you.”

Scott just growled in response and bit deep into his shoulder. It was so sudden and so sharp he cried out and then found himself cumming all over Scott’s chest. Scott didn’t say anything just pulled back and then bit the other shoulder and he felt Scott cumming inside him deeply. “I love you too,” Scott said half in a growl as he pulled him down and soon they were laying there Scott still inside him holding him tight licking the bite marks he’d given him. He thought he heard muffled pleas of please work but he was too sleepy to say anything so he drifted of to sleep.

Some time later he opened his eyes to see Scott watching him with a weird look on on his face. “Scotty, something wrong?” He felt great so he didn’t know why Scott was watching him like that. Scott didn’t talk he just held up a small mirror and saw his eyes glowing back at him. He was shocked but quiet relieved that they weren’t blue. 

“It worked, I’m sorry I lost control,” Scott said sounding tired. “When you passed out like that I feared the worst,” He could hear the worry in Scott’s voice. He silenced him with a kiss and was amazed at how much more he could taste of Scott. He breathed in deeply. “Stiles we need to talk about how I lost control.”

“I wanted you to lose control,” he said as he began to suck on Scott’s shoulder. “And now you and I can both bite as much we like.” he took a quick nip to and Scott laughed in response. “Look Scotty I know we got a lot to talk about and you have to give me the whole werewolf training thing but tonight let’s just enjoy this.” Scott smiled in response and bit him again. “But this time I’m fucking you.”

The End


End file.
